


Minotaur March

by Nightzilla333



Series: Supernatural PD [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster Penis, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Night Stand, Pegging, Tentaclit, Teratophilia, Threesome, merfolk, mermaid, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: The Supernatural Police Department is a global unit tasked with bringing in the things of nightmares in when no one else can. To do this they train orphans with potential from a young age to become hunters - people who can see the dead. These hunters are partnered with a monster to bring out their full potential. Together, they can do wonderful things.Jezebel and Theron run into a Minotaur and fun times ensue.
Relationships: OC/OC/OC, Theron/Jezebel/Saje
Series: Supernatural PD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Minotaur March

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission to third party apps to use my work. If you are reading this on an app that has ads or a paid subscription service that means this work was stolen.

Theron sighed, baton bouncing against his hip and a sweet smell wafting through the maze… well, labyrinth. It wasn’t their first mission together; Theron and Jezebel were sent to the actual labyrinth in Greece. The original one. The one to house a minotaur. 

To be fair, this wasn’t the same minotaur in the labyrinth. That one is dead, and has been dead for centuries. It’s just that this labyrinth attracts minotaurs via magic and houses them in so that they can’t leave. 

Which is why Theron and Jezebel were here. Magic drew the monster in and sealed it in. They were here to lead it to freedom. 

Why it smelt so sweet Theron didn’t know. Jezebel just smirked when he asked her what it was. Probably a sex thing. 

Definitely a sex thing. He has a raging boner. The only reason he hasn’t dropped trousers to furiously wank it is because of the connection to Jezebel. Theron’s sure that the merfolk finds this absolutely hilarious. 

The smell grew thicker as they drew closer to the center of the labyrinth, and it was becoming clear that it was the scent that drew the minotaur in and kept him disoriented enough to not be able to leave. 

“Sex magic?” Theron sighed. 

It was obvious. The minotaur was furiously stroking himself in the center of the labyrinth, pre drooling out of the tip. There was a rather large puddle on the floor, and tears streaming down his face. 

The two slowly approached the minotaur, and when they were close enough Jezebel stopped the frantic motion of his hand. The minotaur gave a bellow of betrayal. “Do you understand me?” Jezebel asked, voice soft. 

The minotaur gave a nod, not really meeting either of the hunter’s eyes. Jezebel gently took one of the minotaurs hands, petting it slowly. “We’ll get you out of here. It’ll be okay. You’ll be back to normal in no time.”

The minotaur gave a soft moo, but nodded his head. Together the trio walked, Jezebel’s hand pressed against a wall and using disruptor magic to make sure that the walls didn’t change. Slowly they made their way through the twisting halls, and the sweet scent started to thin out.

The sun shone brightly when they managed to get outside. Jezebel ripped her hand away from the wall, shouted something out in a bubbly sounding language, and the opening collapsed. Theron continued moving with the minotaur, their hands clasped. Their erections fading - and wasn’t that weird? The sex magic leaving them at the same time. Theron shuddered, hand clenching tighter around the minotaur’s. What if he stayed in the labyrinth any longer? He had already felt like dropping his trousers and dropping to the ground to shove fingers inside of himself  _ and he had only been there for a few hours _ .

This was probably something to talk to Jezebel about. Even at the top of his class he wasn’t prepared for the amount of things he has encountered in their missions.

Sometimes he wondered if this was what Aspen felt like - all brawn and no brain. It felt like he spent most of his time punching things then actually using anything in class. On the bright side, punching things helped him with his anger. Especially imps. Fuck imps.

They stopped moving when they were able to stand beneath the swaying branches of an olive tree. It was bright daylight, and they were likely to be seen by a passerby. But they could be mistaken for really intense cosplayers. Theron was wearing a lot of leather, and people were more willing to come up with logical explanations whenever they saw a monster that wasn’t just monster.

Most people. Cryptid hunters are weird. Also, Bigfoot cheats.

Jezebel joined them soon enough. “Pick-up should be here soon.” Her eyes flickered down to Theron’s hand where it grasped the Minotaurs and raised an eyebrow. “Theron, are you replacing me darling? I didn’t know you were a size queen.”

Theron’s face flushed red, his pale skin doing nothing to hide the colour. He immediately dropped the minotaurs hand and took two steps away. “That’s not… I’m not…” He whined.

“Kitten, I’m just teasing. I know you would never replace me.”

The minotaur gave another soft moo, which may have been his attempt at a subtle cough to let them know he was still there. Jezebel glanced his way. “What’s your name?”

“Saje.”

The whirring of a chopper was nearly silent, with barely any debris being kicked up. The cloaking shimmer away, revealing a sleek machine. It looked like a cross between a jet and a helicopter. It was a prototype. The door dropped down, and Jezebel was quick to usher them inside. “Saje, you’re going to be relocated away from the labyrinth. Our people will make sure to close off any entrances, so you won’t have to worry about this happening to anyone else.”

The minotaur nodded and sneezed. He moved away from them, sitting down in a chair that looked comically small for him. Jezebel grabbed her partner’s hand, tugging him towards the front of the carrier. 

There waiting for them was a message from HQ, telling them that they had the next few days off. “Enjoy Greece,” their boss said. Shouldn’t be too hard. Greece was lovely this time of year (but when wasn’t Greece lovely?), and Jezebel could go for a swim in that lovely blue ocean, instead of sitting in a tub full of salt water. A hotel was already booked for them. All they needed was to land.

* * *

_ Cafe de la Lune _ was tucked away in a corner, and looked like it belonged more in America than in Greece. But it had good coffee, and it knew about the supernatural world. It was also right across the street from the hotel they were staying at, and open twenty-four hours. The evening air danced with a slight breeze, teasing Jezebel’s wet hair away from her face. Her full lips pursed around the straw in a seductive manner as she gave her iced coffee a slow suck. 

Theron frowned at himself, feeling like a male author describing a woman as nothing more than a sex symbol, but Jezebel was also trailing her foot up his thigh and closer and closer to his cock. “Kitten, something wrong?” Her foot pulled away from him.

He flashed her a smile. “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. Do you want to do some sight seeing tomorrow?”

“Sure. That could be fun. Shame that we can’t get a supernatural tour guide. Then we’d be able to see  _ all _ of the “mythical” sites.”

  
Theron nodded, but before he could speak a voice cut through the air. “I could help you with that.”

They didn’t recognize him at first. A tall man with deeply tanned skin and deep brown hair stood before them. His brown eyes were slightly on the larger side, and he had a beard. His hair tufted up and out like horns. 

It was a rather good disguise charm. Which was surprising, since those were expensive, and even then the charms had a high chance to malfunction. Potions worked better, but tasted awful. And they didn’t last as long. 

“Saje! What are you doing here? I thought they moved you off of Crete.”

“I wanted to thank my rescuers. What better way than to show them around?”

“How do you know these sites?”

“I’m an archeologist!” The minotaur puffed his chest out with pride. “I’d be proud to show you around. Of course,” he smirked, “I wouldn’t mind offering some other personal services of mine.”

“Take a seat, Saje.” Jezebel said, suddenly serious but still had a smile playing on her lips. “I want to be clear. Are you proposing sexual favours?”

Theron starred, unsure of where Jezebel got that conclusion from, but the minotaur sat down and nodded. 

“I want verbal responses, from here on out.”

“Yes, I would like to have sex with the both of you.”

Jezebel nodded. “Theron, are you okay with that?”

“Um… yes?” Red had steadily taken over his face until he resembled a tomato. He even squeaked when he answered. Theron cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes, I’m okay with that.” He paused momentarily, eyeing the minotaur before taking a deep breath. “Can we have a safe word though?” The sentence came out rushed with his eyes downcast. He froze, shoulders hunching up at the silence that followed. Was it not okay? Did he ask something wrong? Does it not mean what he thinks it means? The seconds ticked by and his breath started to hitch. Fighting monsters was so much easier than fucking monsters.

“Of course we can kitten. Do you have anything in mind, or should we use stop lights?”

“Stop lights?” Theron’s not a virgin anymore, but he’s still new to this whole… sex thing. Apparently, things that direct traffic are also used in sex. It seems simple enough to understand, but it’s better to have everything be cleared up before they do the do. Honestly, Theron wished he could go back to the first three days of getting to know Jezebel and actually talk about the sex. Probably would’ve made things less awkward.

Jezebel nodded. “It’s pretty simple. Red means stop. Green means go. Yellow means slow down or that you want to take a break.” 

“Stop lights sound good. They seem easy enough to remember.”

The mermaid stood and smoothed down her dress. “Shall we then?” She held her hand out to Theron. His hand slipped into hers and she pulled him to his feet. “Remember, kitten, you have every right to stop this. No one will get angry at you.” 

Theron tilted his head in a slight nod. “Okay. I… I’m ready.”   


* * *

Theron was, decidedly, not ready. Jezebel was riding his face, his tongue working hard against her as he drank up her aphrodisiac fluids and three of her fingers were knuckle deep inside of him. Saje was off to the side watching, his human disguise dropping as soon as they had entered the hotel room. Theron felt hot, and was very much so aware of the fact that, for the second time in his sex life, someone was watching him get laid.

  
Granted, at least the person watching this time was planning on joining in. 

Also this bed was more comfortable than the other one.

Jezebels fingers twitched and pulled out. Her tentaclit unfurled to its full glory. Theron watched with wide eyes as her fingers wrapped around the twisting appendage. Her head tossed back as a deep moan worked its way out of her throat. Amber fluid gathered on her hand, dripping slowly and squelching obscenely.

The merfolk glanced down, smirking down at her partner. She let go of her tentaclit, giggling as it flopped down to squirm against her partners face. Quick as a flash she plunged three of her fingers back into Theron. A strangled moan flew from his lips only to be muffled by the velvet folds of Jezebels cunt. A pinky wormed its way next to the other three, but it wasn’t a stretch he wasn’t used to. Jezebels tentaclit was the size of a fist at its widest point. Plus it wiggled.  _ It was great _ . Theron bucked his hips and whined. “Hush, Kitten. You’ll get more soon.”

Saje hummed, meaty fist sliding up and down his shaft. The tapered tip of his cock was already pearling with pre. It was going to look so nice stretching Theron open. Shame he wouldn’t be able to see it himself. There wasn’t even a mirror to strategically place himself in front of in order to watch his cock plunge in and out of the hunter. Theron was going to feel so tight though, like warm velvet caressing his cock.

“Saje. He’s ready.”

Saje pulled himself out of his musings to find Jezebel wrist deep in her partner. He was squirming on the bed, whining loudly. The merfolk had moved off of his face and was sitting on his chest. She was leaking all over him; the thick amber of her release covered his chin, neck, and chest. His face was red. Tears were leaking out of his eyes. 

The minotaur nodded, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube on the bed. Jezebel may secrete her own fluids that act as lube, but Saje wants to remember this. Wants to remember the hunter duo giving into passion. The lube was cold as he spread over his cock. He felt his brow furrow as Jezebel pulled her fist out. Therons rim stretched with it, almost as if he didn’t want to be empty. Saje licked his lips. The hunter wouldn’t be empty for long.

Saje shuffled onto the bed. He didn’t go far - he was still near the edge when he grabbed Theron and placed the hunter on his lap. Theron squirmed, glazed eyes sizing up the cock resting between his legs and against his own. It was bigger than Jezebels, with the tip resting against Theron's belly button. It was harder too. The hunter raised himself high onto his knees, grabbed the cock, and pushed it against his entrance. The tapered tip slid in easily.

Theron sank down, closing his eyes and losing himself to feeling full and the hands tracing his body. His head lolled back, thighs shaking as he tried to control the descent. Gravity was slowly winning though, and with a yelp he slid all the way down. Saje’s hands gripped tightly at Theron’s hips and the Minotaur hissed. Thoughts gone, Saje pulled Theron up and then back down, not letting the hunter catch his breath. 

Each thrust had Theron’s arms scrambling for something to hold, for something to ground him. Jezebel reached out and twined her fingers with his, pressing gentle kisses against his face and belly. The minotaurs cock bulged Theron’s stomach out and Jezebel felt it twitch under her lips. A smirk pulled at her painted lips, her tentaclit seeking out. “Sage, do you mind if I?”

“Do it.” Saje grunted out, shuffling forward more. Theron cried out as the cock shifted inside him. Jezebel pressed her hips to Saje’s, the tentaclit sliding home as she pressed her hand against the bulge. She twisted, turned, and rubbed her hand against the bulge in time with the movements of her tentaclit. She felt cum hit her wrist.

“Feel good, kitten?” She purred. Theron didn’t respond. His mouth was open, drool rolling out of his mouth and down his cheek. Little puffs of air and quiet moans seemed to be all the noise he could make. His head was lolled against his shoulder and his eyes were glazed over. His hands were kneading the air as they laid useless by his sides.

He was basically nothing more than a living sex toy for Saje’s enjoyment.

Jezebel’s tentaclit curled into a tight ball and pressed hard against the minotaurs' prostate. Saje jerked hard, yanking down Theron so he was buried to the hilt and bellowed. The mighty cock twitched against her hand.

She pulled out of the minotaur and allowed him to slip back. Carefully they pulled Theron off of the minotaur dick and laid him on the bed. A shudder ran through Jezebel as she stared at Theron’s gaping hole. Cum was slowly dripping out. She wrapped her hand around her tentclit and let it wrap around her fingers. Eyes focused on the hole displayed Jezebel quickly brought herself to completion. 

Jezebel patted Theron on the ass and walked over to the bathroom. She wet a soft cloth and grabbed some lotion. When she came back, Saje was gone.

“God damnit.” Jezebel hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This took over a year to write. Sorry for any gramatical errors or formatting issues, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
